A conventional scheme of displaying content by using a plurality of displays employs a scheme of individually connecting the displays to a central system and allowing the central system to individually control/manage the displays.
In general, when the change in a physical location or device failure occurs in some of a plurality of display devices and the displays are re-arranged, the central system should manually adjust views outputting contents of the re-arranged displays respectively.